


Everyone Plays Together in an Orchestra

by garden_of_glass



Series: Haikyuu!! Orchestra/Jazz Band AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! AU, M/M, is this shippy? who knows, orchestra/jazz band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_glass/pseuds/garden_of_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights dim and the curtain rises on the Karasuno High School Orchestra. Music and antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Plays Together in an Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing jazz band/orchestra AU by @librebananr (tumblr)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

A curtain rises in a dimly-lit concert hall in the Miyagi prefecture. Patrons sit impatiently, eagerly anticipating what will surely be a riveting performance by the Karasuno high school orchestra.

“I heard that Kitagawa Daiichi’s infamous piano prodigy will be on stage tonight. Apparently he’s also with some jazz band that plays at a local bar now,” whispers one member of the audience.

“Really?” says another person. “I thought he was a classical pianist.”

A woman sitting in front shushes the two people before their conversation can get disruptive.

“The show’s starting so you gotta stop talking,” the woman says loudly, eliciting a few irritated glares from the people around her. As she turns back around, the silver zipper of her leather jacket gleams faintly in the dark.

Slowly, the lights that illuminate the stage flicker on, revealing performers who sit silently, waiting for the conductor to arrive. There is polite applause when he finally makes his way to the podium. Some of the people in the middle comment that the conductor seems pretty interesting because his hair is bleached. One person wonders why someone like him would even be conducting a high school orchestra in the first place. A couple other audience members shush the people who are talking, and soon everyone settles down enough to watch the concert in relative peace.

The conductor eyes everyone in the orchestra, raises his baton, and begins the concert.

\--

The first sound that is cued by the conductor is a long, lazy-sounding drawl from a clarinet solo, which is soon followed by the low and steady addition of a timpani and some trombones. A few people, upon hearing the clarinet solo, know immediately what piece is being played. Others recognize it when the french horns begin their part. By the time the first keys on the piano are struck, the entire audience knows exactly what is going to happen.

Someone sitting in the left aisle gasps.

“This is Rhapsody in Blue!” he whispers frantically to his seat neighbor. “Wow! I never thought a high school orchestra could play this so well!”

His seat mate simply rolls her eyes. She shoots him a quick look that clearly says ‘shut up.’ She then shifts her eyes back to the stage, staring intently at the young man playing the grand piano up on stage. He seems really into the piece. His eyes are closed, he is breathing in time to his fingers on the keys, and he is swaying back and forth on the piano bench. By the time the orchestra rejoins the pianist, he is practically shaking with passion.* However into the piece he is, though, the lady observing him cannot help but notice that he glances competitively at one of the percussionists from time to time.

\--

Someone at the very back of the hall tsks softly and grudgingly continues to watch Karasuno’s star pianist perform.

“I don’t get it,” he grumbles to himself. “Why is he playing so passionately here? Why didn’t he act this way back in middle school?”

The audience member’s friend gives his grumbling companion a light nudge with his elbow.

“What’s done is done, don’t worry too much about it.” He sighs a little. A person in front of the young man turns around and stares meaningfully at the exit and then back at him. “Sorry,” he whispers. Everyone returns their attention to the musicians on stage.

\--

In the back of the orchestra, a fidgety percussionist with wild, orange hair squints hard at the sheet music in front of him. The moment he figures out where his next entrance is, he grins and grabs a waiting pair of mallets.

\--

A little more than halfway into Rhapsody in Blue**, the first violinist begins his solo. It’s short and sweet, but there are many hidden emotions underneath that all of the audience members are able to pick up on. As soon as his solo is over, the silver-haired violinist sends a fleeting smile towards the direction of the basses before blending back into the rest of the strings section.

\--

By the time the Gershwin piece reaches its end, the audience members have already leapt to their feet and are giving a standing ovation. However, all the students in the orchestra have already flipped to the next piece in their repertoire and are sitting attentively in their chairs. The conductor smirks at the audience and reaches for a nearby microphone. He switches it on and waits expectantly for everyone to calm down.

“Ahem,” he begins, “Thank you all for, uh, coming today and supporting the Karasuno high school orchestra. As you all know, I am not the official conductor of this orchestra.” The man holding the microphone looks into the wings backstage. “Takeda-san, come on out.”

The entire hall looks towards the right wing of the stage.

A man wearing a suit and glasses calmly steps out and makes his way towards the center of the stage. As he passes by each section, he smiles widely and gives them a subtle thumbs-up. When he reaches the center, the other man hands him the microphone.

“As Ukai-san said,” says Takeda, “Thank you for coming to our concert.”

The audience gives another round of applause.

“These students have worked so hard to be on this stage tonight, and I would like to acknowledge them for everything that they’ve done up until now. Not a lot of them have ever had the chance to play with a professional orchestra, and one couldn't even read music.” He chuckles a little and then grows serious. “These kids have come a long way from the beginning of the year. They've improved by leaps and bounds, and they'll continue to improve exponentially in the many years to come. Please enjoy the rest of our concert!” On that note, Takeda shakes Ukai’s hand firmly and steps onto the podium. He taps his baton once, twice, and then three times on the music stand in front of him. Then he raises his baton and begins the next piece.

\--

After the concert ends, members of the orchestra drift backstage to gather their belongings and chat with fellow musicians.

“Ah, that was a long one!” groans a short and lively second-year trumpeter. He bounds up to a friend of his, a bald and intimidating-looking trombonist. “Ryu! You done yet? I’ve already packed up.” He holds up his trumpet-case as proof.

Tanaka snorts. “It takes me a little longer to pack up than you, Noya-san! I’ve got a bigger instrument than you!” He finishes wiping off his mouthpiece, puts it away carefully, and closes his trombone-case. As Tanaka stands up to join Nishinoya, he spots a familiar shock of orange hair. “Oi! Hinata! Good job on the timpani!” he calls out.

Hinata spins around and jogs towards Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Thanks!” he says breathlessly. “You guys too! Nishinoya-san, your trumpet was all like ‘wah’ and ‘bwah’! It was so amazing!” He smiles widely, moving his hands rapidly back and forth through the air as if playing a trumpet.

“Shoyo, you were great!” says Nishinoya in return. He looks as if he is about to say something else, but the shadows of several approaching people stops him from speaking further.

“Well done, you guys,” says Sugawara, the first violinist, as he walks up to Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata. Following right behind him are the other two third-years, Asahi and Daichi. Asahi gives a small wave and Daichi nods in agreement with Sugawara’s statement.

“We performed really well tonight,” says Daichi approvingly. “I know! I’ll treat you all to meat buns.” He glances over his shoulder. “We should go gather the others,” he adds. He flags down Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as they walk out of the dressing room with their coats. “Hey, you two. We’re all going out for meat buns. Where’s Kageyama?”

Tsukishima shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. Holding his bow-case in one hand, he puts on his headphones and leans against a nearby wall.

“I think Kageyama is at the vending machines right now,” says Yamaguchi. He walks over to Tsukishima and fiddles with the strap of his clarinet-case.

“I’ll go get him!” pipes Hinata. He runs off in the direction of the vending machines. Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara watch him go.

“Hinata’s still got so much energy,” says Asahi. He glances at Nishinoya and Tanaka, both of whom are in the middle of playing a super intense game of rock-paper-scissors. “Maybe we should wait for them out in front.”

Sugawara smiles. “That’d be a good idea,” he says thoughtfully. “Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, we’re going outside to wait for Hinata and Kageyama. Are you coming along?”

Tsukishima nods once and walks towards the exit. Yamaguchi hurriedly follows behind.

Daichi watches Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they head outside. Then he turns his head and watched Nishinoya and Tanaka as they gush about how ‘Kiyoko’s hair was really nice tonight!’ and ‘Kiyoko’s black outfit suited her perfectly!’. Daichi shakes his head and sighs. “What a handful,” he says jokingly. Sugawara raises one eyebrow at him.

“Aren’t you forgetting Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita?” he asks pointedly.

Daichi laughs. “Nope, I already texted them; they’ll meet us outside.” He motions for everyone to follow him. “Let’s go,” he says.

\--

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls as he jogs towards the vending machines. “Kageyama, Daichi-san said that he’d buy us meat buns-” he cuts off as soon as he turns the corner. In front of the vending machines and directly in Hinata’s line of sight is Kageyama, but he is not alone. Hinata cranes his neck in an attempt to make out the faces of the two people that are confronting the pianist.

“Kindaichi, Kunimi, what do you want?” Hinata hears Kageyama say.

“We came to your concert,” replies Kunimi.

Kageyama tightens his hold on his money. “Uh, okay,” he mumbles.

Hinata watches nervously as the three people in front of the vending machines awkwardly shuffle around. Kageyama is somehow able to insert his money, but before he can press the button for his preferred drink, the Kindaichi speaks up.

“We won’t lose to you,” he says.

Kageyama stares at Kindaichi. “Sure,” he finally replies.

“C’mon, Kindaichi,” interrupts Kunimi. “Let’s go.” He begins to walk in Hinata’s direction, away from Kageyama. Kindaichi huffs and strides past Kunimi, not even noticing that Hinata is standing right by the corner.

After the two people leave, Hinata runs up to Kageyama. “Who were they?” he asks, curious.

Kageyama stabs the straw into his milk carton. “We were in the same middle school orchestra together.” He takes a long sip of his milk. “We didn’t really get along,” he says.

Hinata cocks his head in confusion, but eventually decides against asking for more information. He shrugs his shoulders. “Well,” he states, “You’re with Karasuno’s orchestra now. You’re even in a jazz band with me and Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san and the others. There’s no sense in worrying about the past. We’ll just beat everyone and be number one, and then you can tell them that you’re not the same as you were before.” Hinata starts walking to where Daichi and the others are waiting, but he stops in his tracks when he realizes that Kageyama is not following him. “Come on, stupid-Kageyama! Daichi-san promised us meat buns!” He spins back around and starts running towards the rendezvous point. “I’m going to win this time, Kageyama!” he yells over his shoulder.

Spurred into action by Hinata’s challenge, Kageyama quickly tries to shake off the profound feeling of pride in his friend that he has. He practically inhales the last of his milk and sprints after the percussionist. “Hinata, you dumbass!” he screams, “No fair! You got a head start!”

fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> *About 4 minutes in, give or take  
> **About 11:30 minutes in, give or take (again)
> 
> \- I was thinking about orchestral pieces that weren't super classical and Rhapsody in Blue, written by George Gershwin, came to mind almost immediately.


End file.
